


Want It in the Worst Way

by charleybradburies



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: writerverse, Consensual Kink, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Kinky, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Pain, Painplay, Past Relationship(s), Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Roughness, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...it was like opening a door to a dark, other dimension, one completely unknown...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want It in the Worst Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



>   
>  **Prompts:**  
>  femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#16): Amanda/Berlin: Rough  
> \+ Drabble Cycle #11: Kinks: 30A #18: Pain   
> \+ writerverse challenge #9: Drabble Tree   
> \+ 1-million-words WOTD: Floccinaucinihilipilification ([yep](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1242145.html))
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Title inspired by Nicki Minaj's "Hey Mama" (technically it's David Guetta's, but as usual, she OWNS it)  
> 

Not that Amanda hasn't had her fair share of sexual experiences...but this...pain-derived pleasure, bark excoriating her back through her thin cotton button-up as Berlin pinned her to the tree...it was like opening a door to a dark, other dimension, one completely unknown. Their power struggle was lightyears from Amanda's dinner-and-silk-sheets dating. Even Nolan, her least silky lover after Berlin, treated her to dinner.

As anxiety-producing as rushing into this rough, bloody, desperate affair was, Amanda finds herself deciding her anxieties irrelevant in competition with the hips jutting into hers and the hand finding its harsh, rapid rhythm inside her.


End file.
